


Sam's Ass

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [466]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Butts, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hi could I request a little thing where sam is wearing pants that are too small for him and it's all tight around his bum and dean just can't stop staring and sam notices :) thank u</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam's Ass

**Author's Note:**

> send prompts to my tumblr, lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

Sam had put on the pants, noting silently, that yeah, they were a little tighter than his others. He hadn’t changed any, so Sam was guessing that they shrunk in the wash, probably.

But he didn’t mind. Today was a lazy day in the Bunker, nothing to really do, and no hunts to worry about, so Sam wandered around in the pants, and a shirt, lazily looking at different books that the Men of Letters had saved over the years they were here.

When Sam heard Dean walk into the room, he turned back, smiling.

“Hey Dean. Finally deciding to get up for the day?”

Shuddup. We don’t have a hunt. We don’t have any problems going on. So I am going to catch up on needed sleep.“ Dean said, starting to head through another door, before he turned back to say something else.

Sam had already turned away, pulling out a book from one of the lower shelves, and Dean’s voice died in his throat, seeing the way the denim that Sam was wearing stretched around his ass.

Dean shook his head, already growing a chubby between his legs, and he moved off to go get some breakfast, or in this case, brunch.

_

When he came back, Sam was leaning against the table, reading from three different books, shifting around slightly, making his ass move around, letting Dean see it at different angles.

Dean passed by, giving it a light swat, before he winked at Sam.

"Jerk.” Sam grinned.

“Bitch.” Dean replied, setting down, still with a wonderful view of Sam’s ass, and digging into his food.

A hand reached down casually, massaging his cock, as he stared at Sam’s ass from time to time, admiring just how well that ass looked in those tight pants that Sam managed to fit on.

“How did you fit in those?” Dean asked before he could stop himself, and he froze as Sam turned to look at him.

“Staring at my ass, are you Dean?” Sam smirked, and Dean tried to play it off cool, shrugging. “Uh-huh. Well, it took a bit of _wiggling_.” Sam’s ass shook, and Dean only grew harder. “And a little bit of _squeezing_ _._ ” Dean could practically see Sam’s ass cheeks squeeze together. “And a little bit of _man_ _handling_ …but I got in.” Sam grinned.

Dean moved in on Sam, leaned down so that his hard cock was pressed against Sam’s ass, rutting softly.

“You fucking tease.” Dean growled softly in Sam’s ear. “Fucking knew that I would see you like this as soon as I walked in the room this morning. Fucking knew that I would want you. Want this ass.”

“Then what’s stopping you from taking it?” Sam breathed out, and Dean knew that Sam was just as aroused as he was.

“My bedroom. Now.” Dean ordered, before moving off of Sam. “Because I’m going to fuck that ass into next week.”


End file.
